Imperfection
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Rachel has twin girls, one twin leaves at 16 the other becomes a mummys girl...what happens when memories take over and instinct kicks in? Rated T, may include one or two M parts but will let you know at top of post :)
1. Chapter 1

**So heres my new fic! please review.**

**Rosie xx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rachel Mason, A strong independent woman, now in her late 50's, years of teaching behind her and her position as executive head based at waterloo road. Her job was to overlook the four schools in borough, this included independent school John Fosters. Her favorite school was obviously Waterloo Road, being a head there for over 6 years, she had a small part in heart for the school, and was extremely happy to be based there.

In her private life, Rachel had, had several relationships, Mr Adam Fleet being her latest divorcé. Admittedly she was a call girl in her early life, but that didn't stop the men. Edward Lawson, the official love of her life, he gave her twins and they loved them dearly, but sadly he left her for Rachel's sister Mel. Rachel lived on her own and she was happy. Her two daughters had there own life to lead.

Rachel's twins were both girls. The first one who was 3 minutes older than the other, took after Eddie, she was a proper daddy's girl, and when he left when she was 9 she was heart broken. This daughter has always blamed her mother for Eddie going and from that point she played up at school, and so at 16 she decided to leave school, much to her mothers annoyance, she also left home and joined the army. Rachel hadn't really spoken to her much, and she had changed her surname through the army, so had relinquished anything to do with the family. Naturally Rachel kept up to date with her through facebook, but they never spoke a word to each other.

Her second daughter was completely different, she stayed at school, did her a-levels in English and went to university to study English and education and at 24 became a qualified English teacher. Naturally Rachel was extremely proud, she had always got on with this daughter as she was a proper mummy's girl. Also, she had a son, which made Rachel even more happier as she was now a grandma. Unfortunately the marriage didn't last, but she kept the same surname.

Both daughters were now 32, and Rachel was enjoying her time with what she saw as her only daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay!so you have probably guessed! its a big mix up of series lol. The twins are Christine and Nikki :P hope you enjoy this part :) xx**

* * *

Rachel was sat in the lounge nursing a glass of red wine, she was doing some paper work and looking on her laptop, when the doorbell rang. She got up and went to answer it.

"Christine! Hi, come in come in" she smiled ushering her daughter in with her son

"you alright mum?" Christine asked sitting on the sofa, her son sitting on the floor playing with toys

"yeah im good, looking forward to a new year, cant believe how much his grown, cant believe his 12"

"that's connor for you little mischief"

"you looking forward to your first year as head?" Rachel asked passing her a glass of wine

"definitely" Christine smiled "you seem a bit down are you sure your okay?"

"been looking over Nikki's profile and all the pictures"

"oh shes still alive then" Christine replied

"don't say that shes your sister!" Rachel snapped

"mum she left you 16 years ago…its her own problem"

"shes still my daughter, it may seem that I only have o…"

"she changed her name mum!" Christine interrupted "she doesn't want to know"

Rachel sighed "I know…I wish I could of stopped her from leaving, every day I think about her, everyday I wait for the bloody officer to stand at my door and pronounce my daughter dead."

Christine sighed "when did she last post?"

"about a month ago…she was going out with sergeant donnegan or something…anyway it was female, not that I have a problem with that, maybe that's why she left, she didn't think she could tell me"

"don't be so stupid. She left because of dad you know that" Christine said moving over and pulling her mum into a hug, just at that moment, connor was on the wii and the wii remote slipped off his hand and straight into rachels hd telly "CONNOR!" Christine screamed

"the strap was on mum it was!" connor said

"Christine don't…look don't worry about it, I can get another tv" Rachel said to connor "go and make me and your mum a coffee to make up for it"

"yes grandma" connor said going into the kitchen

"little terror" Christine said "ill pay half"

"your do no such thing its fine" Rachel smiled

"look don't let her get to you"

Rachel nodded just as her phone started ringing she looked at the number. "unknown number" she said answering it "hello"

"Hi…is that Rachel mason?"

"it is can I ask whos calling?"

"mum…its me…its Nikki"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope your enjoying this! please review xx**

* * *

_"mum…its me…its Nikki"_

"Nikki…" Rachel repeated

Christine snatched the phone of her mum "how dare you phone this house, you left us 16 years ago, you dumped us remember, you have ruined mums life"

"nice to speak to you too Christine!" Nikki sighed as tears set to brim her eyes

"Christine!" Rachel snatched her phone back "Nikki…"

"look im sorry I was wrong I shouldn't of phoned you im sorry…" Nikki said putting the phone down

"Nikki, Nikki!...now look what you've done, just bugger off home will you!" Rachel snapped at Christine, who in turn got up and went home with connor.

…..

Nikki was sat in the mess hall thinking about the phone call she just made and how stupid she was to think it would work.

"Boston" a general said coming in

Nikki stood up "sir" she saluted

"come into my office please and take a seat"

Nikki smiled doing so "whats up?"

"firstly you've failed another drugs test boston"

Nikki sighed

"that's five in 3 months, I cant afford to have you here anymore boston…you need help your on drugs what are you taking"

"heroin sir" Nikki said looking down

"look up when you speak to me"

"heroin sir" she said looking at him

"well past 16 years you've been working hard in this battalion, you've got your GCSE's, you're a-levels and a degree through us, aswell as going on tour a few times, you've done really well and you go and ruin in with drugs, you know what they do to you! Why?!"

"i…I miss my family I just walked when I was sixteen, after seeing sergeant donnegan die in battle it scarred me mentally sir…I couldn't cope on my own and I needed a release" Nikki pleaded

"correct me if im wrong but you were in a personal relationship with sergeant donnegan?"

"yes sir I was"

"right…you will no longer tour with the battalion….you are being stripped of your job as seargeant and your to be placed on a new army initiative"

"what kind of initiative?"

"well were doing a fast track into teaching, the government are providing funding for any army staff to go into teaching to bring our world into the school world for kids who wont work in a normal school environment"

"your dismissing me?"

"no im not sacking you, you will be put on a course and you will become a teacher, through the army"

"is this a punishment?"

"no Boston…I don't think the army is your forte anymore…especially as everyday is a constant reminder of donnegan"

Nikki nodded "its gonna feel weird leaving here for good"

"it will be fine, you might want to give your family a call, I know you haven't spoken in ages I think you should now, start packing you leave in the morning"

"thanks sir"

he saluted and she saluted back. She then walked back to her dorm and picked up her phone and rung her mum.

….

Rachel looked at her phone and answered it again "Nikki?"

"its me im sorry, I just I couldn't be doing with that" Nikki replied lying on her bed

"she shouldn't of said anything, ignore her okay, its just because shes got me all to herself"

"okay im sorry about everything…about walking out, changing my name leaving you hanging"

"look its happened…im just glad I haven't had an officer turn up at my house announcing your death, I couldn't deal with that I still love you even after everything"

"im sorry" Nikki said emotions coming through as tears fled

"hey hey, don't cry, you don't want those fit men to see you crying" Rachel smiled

nikki chuckled "you wont ever have to worry again…im erm…im coming home if your let me?"

"what really? When?"

"erm tomorrow…im being dismissed from duty and put on a training scheme for teaching"

"but how you have no qualifications Nik?"

"the army have helped me…in the past 16 years ive got gcse's a-levels and a degree in English"

"and you didn't think to tell me…oh nikki you've turned your life around…"

nikki stayed silent for a second thinking weather to mention the drugs.

"I have…listen I know you moved to Greenock but could you text me your address please so I can come back tomorrow?"

"cause you can, ill text it you when we finish the call"

"what about Christine?"

"well shes got a son…im sure she'll be okay"

"okay I really am sorry for everything"

"its alright, ill make you up a bedroom"

"thankyou ill see you tomorrow im getting the plane from Gatwick to Glasgow"

"alright see you tomorrow darling"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short note from me! Uni is getting busier to the point where its stressing me out completely, I'm actually crying over it so right now I'm really emotional and I'm taking it out on people who are close, I'm really really sorry if thats you.**

**One person who really never gives up on me, i irritate her loads when I'm like this, and I've done it again, so for that I'm sorry to a very dear friend DenbyPeace. I'll tell you now this girl is awesome in every single way! and I'm not just saying this so she will get back on my side of course I'm not, she puts up with a lot of crap from me...but i know she's never far away, and is always up for a chinwag. so this chapter is dedicated to you and your awesomeness and your awesome writing. xxx**

**please review**

**rosie x**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Nikki had got the lunchtime flight back to Glasgow, she got a taxi from the airport to her home address. She smiled as she saw the new house, paying the taxi driver and getting her bags out, walking up the path to the front door where she saw a letter saying Nikki. She put her army camouflage bags down and read the note.

_Dear Nikki,_

_Currently at work at the moment darling, you didn't give me a time. The key is located under the 5__th__ flower pot on your right as you face the door, figured you might be hungry so theres some chocolate cake in the fridge, and tea bags are on the side, help yourself, I should be home around 3ish._

_Mum xx_

Nikki smiled finding the key and going inside, she went straight upstairs. Rachel had put a postik note saying Nikki on the door, Nikki couldn't help but smile, she opened the door and looked in noticing a double bed a desk and an en-suite, better than what she had ever had. She dumped her stuff putting most of it away before lying on the bed letting her body relax, as she fell asleep.

Rachel came in from work noticing the note on the side followed by the key. "Nikki?" Rachel smiled but then she frowned getting no response. Rachel took her coat of and went upstairs noticing Nikki's bedroom slightly ajar. She walked in slowly the door creaked a tiny bit, she saw nikki curled up on her bed asleep. Rachel smiled and went over to her sitting on the bed shaking her awake a little.

Nikki stirred looking up "I must of dozed off"

"you did you were sound asleep"

"mum" she smiled sitting up and hugging her "im sorry"

"stop apologizing its fine I promise" she smiled "now then is your room okay?"

Nikki nodded "is brilliant thankyou"

"No worries, now I know you need a car, I mean ive got one you can have…but its in storage"

"no mum…ill get me own, theres a reason for it, I want a pick-up truck"

"oooh I see, right then how longs the course?"

"2 weeks, and then straight in"

"that's good, really good"

"I noticed you liked a picture of me and Lorraine…" Nikki whispered

"yeah"

"I like em both men and women"

"that's your choice darling, I don't mind it"

"okay…well you should know Lorraine died…we were on service and she was shot"

"im sorry darling…nothing like that will happen now"

"I know"

"right im ordering pizza"

Nikki smiled "nice, im just gonna go the loo and ill be down"

"alright then" Rachel smiled getting up and going downstairs

Nikki went into the bathroom and got out the injection kit injecting into the top of her leg, giving herself another kick of heroin, she put the needle in a yellow bag and would dispose of that at some point. She put her kit back in the cupboard and went downstairs.

By this time Christine and connor were round. Nikki walked into the lounge to find them, the room going silent.

"mum whos that" connor asked

"oh so your back now then" Christine said

Nikki rolled her eyes sitting on the other sofa

"don't start you two…this connor is your aunty nikki"

Nikki looked over at her sister and mum together "you were fine without me weren't you"

"perfectly if not better" Christine replied smugly

"Christine!" Rachel said

"For your information Christine, I'm living here now whether you like it or not so lump it, yeah it may have been 16 years since I left here, I may of left without saying a word, but I became a better woman…"

"oh please your uneducated"

"see that is where your wrong…when I joined the army got me some qualifications…I have a BTEC in public services"

"a BTEC…please" Christine commented

"and GCSE's…Maths A, English A*, Science B, Physical Education A"

christines mouth dropped "you got an A* in English?"

"yupp!"

"you gotta of cheated! I only got an A and im a teacher"

"I also have A-Levels in English and Physical Education Both A*'s"

"but how?"

"through the army and also a first degree in English Literature and Shakespeare studies"

Christine sat there gobsmacked

"I knuckled down and got them, which is why for the next two weeks im doing an army to classroom course paid for by the army and then I become a teacher"

"what but you cant!"

"now girls…stop playing the big I am, you both have brilliant results okay" rachel said as her phone made a noise. Rachel picked it up and looked "its from Robert, he wants a meeting Monday"

"right tell him yes…does he want me there too"

"yeah he does"

"10am Monday"

Nikki stayed silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**had a pretty rough week, hens why there was hardly any updatesx.**

**Dedicated to Adele, Jennz, Jen and Claire (You know who you are and I'm sorry i upset you last week) **

**please review**

**Rosie xx**

Over the weekend Nikki had brought a car with all the correct documents and made her way to the first training session.

Chrstine and Rachel were in the office, Robert had come and was sat down with them.

"Right, Rachel firstly we have this new scheme where we want your four schools to trial it"

"fantastic what is it"

"it's a pupil referral unit…or the PRU, its for pupils who are underachieving and need that extra push"

"well I like this idea"

"I do too…would get the likes of Barry Barry out the classes" Christine said

"now now Christine, its not a dumping ground for misbehaving children, it's a place children go to learn who don't necessary fit in the mainstream"

"and who do propose teach this class?" Rachel asked

"we will be placing new members of staff in all the schools, the PRU will open in two weeks time just after half term, we will set up a meeting on Friday with each headteacher with their new member of staff, they are being specially trained"

"okay sounds good to me" Rachel smiled

"no problem, also whilst im here Rachel have you got the budget overview?"

"I have, there you go" he smiled handing it over

…..

"in the army your use to punishment, unfortunately this isn't allowed in schools" the teacher lectured "you will be dealing with proberbly the most naughtiest kids in school, there way they think is the only way that's right. You are allowed to go out and do military training on a small scale so the running, the climbing etc, you are allowed to get them to do miniscure chores as a punishment, and you can talk to them and be a teacher"

"so press ups is out of the question?" one of them asked

"definitely, mainstream education isn't working and you are the ones that need to straighten them out…your main job is to get these kids 5 GCSE's and also Life Skills they can take away with them"

Nikki was sat making notes on this.

…

Nikki was finally home at 8pm, she came in and flounced down on the sofa.

"that bad of a day?"

"just knackered there was so much info"

"Nikki your doing an intense training course, its going to have a lot of info" Rachel smiled

"I know…I just want to get going now"

"you will do soon" Rachel smiled


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone! so uni is getting busier i should be able to update but will be slow!**

**please reviewwww!**

**rosie :)**

* * *

Friday had come and Christine and Rachel were awaiting their new teacher.

"Rachel, Christine Roberts here" sonya smiled

"send him in" Rachel smiled

Nikki was sat in her army uniform, hair in a bun and beret. She had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"you wait here and ill come and get you" Robert smiled

Nikki nodded it hadn't clicked it was her mums and sisters school.

"Hi Robert" Rachel smiled

"Hi, I have your PRU teacher I would like you to meet"

"fabulous" Christine smiled standing up with Rachel

"shes been the best in the training course so far, so we thought she would be better off here, now I must say there all ex-army, and the training course is by the army as a fast track to teaching"

"I know my daughters on it"

"ah okay, well this school has got Miss Nikki Boston…Nikki" he said coming out

"Robert…Mum…" Nikki smiled looking at them

"Oh are you serious Robert…" Christine sighed

"shes staying weather you like it or not, shes the best and this school needs it, Ill leave you to it"

Nikki sat down on the sofa awkwardly, but smugly after Robert mentioned she was the best.

"you look like an idiot wearing that" Christine remarked

"yeah well, its smarter than you"

"Girls! We need to get on okay, no more bickering! Nikki is working here after half term weather you like it or not, Now come on lets introduce her to the staff."

Rachel led the way with Christine followed by Nikki, to the staffroom. Rachel walked in shushing the noise and her and Christine stood at the front, Nikki waited by the door.

"As you may have seen in memos' a Pupil referral unit is being set up" Rachel started

"This means disruptive students and students who are underachieving are placed in the same class" Christine added

"Exactly…they will stay in there all day…now the teacher teaching this, is an NQT"

"NQT…Newly Qualified Teacher with a bunch of underachievers?" Tom asked "are you out of your mind?"

"No shes not" Nikki said coming out into view taking her hat off "each child in this school deserves a chance, I maybe an NQT but im an NQT from the army, I have 16 years experience as a sergeant, training younger cadets and soldiers, ive been on battlefields, seen really life dramas, ive seen people get shot, ive seen my best friend die in front of me…and you think I cant handle a few snot nosed children?" Nikki asked Tom

she sat by him "I was leader of a team of 10, it was my job to make sure all of them returned home from battle without a scratch, my job to do all of that, you don't know the real weight it bares on your life until your out in battle…the last thing you want to hear over your radio is man down…I have to leg it regardless of bullets flying as his one of my team…ive lost friends…ive lost my best friend…and I even lost my lover…I bet some of you are married, how would you feel if the person you loved was shot down in front of your face…its not nice…" Nikki said tears building up "excuse me" Nikki said leaving and going back to the office grabbing a tissue from the desk and bursting into tears sitting on the sofa.

The staffroom was silenced

"okay I wasn't expecting that…but can you see shes passionate about helping these children"

all the staff nodded

"staff drink tonight at the local, Nikki's coming too" Christine said

Tom came over to Rachel "is she okay I feel like ive upset her"

"you can come to the office if you want, Nikki left the army just over a week ago, I think its sinking in slowly" Rachel sighed

"Ill go get lunch im not listening to her rubbish" Christine said going downstairs

"whats her problem?" tom asked

"Nikki and Christine are twins…Nikki left school at 16 and joined the army" Rachel said walking back to the office. Rachel walked in to find nikki in bits. "tom just wait over there" she said pointing to her desk "come here darling" Rachel said flinging her arms around her daughter and rocking her. "its gonna okay alright"

"im sorry I don't cry normally" Nikki sobbed

"hey its alright you've been through a lot and bringing it back up makes it worse"

"crying in the army wasn't strictly allowed" Nikki said releasing the hug looking at Rachel her face all red.

"so this is the first real cry you've had for 16 years?"

Nikki nodded "Tyler, Wight, Wright, Martins, Callaghan, Green, Daniels, Taylor, Owen and Donnegan…10 troops lost there life fighting for this country, I remember every single one of them"

"Nikki its alright now, its gonna get better"

"Nikki im sorry" Tom said

"no its fine don't apologise"

"Tom Clarkson, Deputy and Head Of English"

"Nikki Boston, Head of PRU"

"you can sit with me tonight for the drink hope your coming"

"I might take you up on that offer" Nikki smiled

"good…ill see you later" Tom smiled back as he walked out

"I think someone fancies you"

"oh shush!" Nikki smiled going re


	7. Chapter 7

later in the pub the teachers were sat around a huge table. Nikki was sat with tom.

"wouldn't think you were a pint girl"

"please I spent 16 years in the army?"

"true true"

"I still hold the record for the amount of pints downed without being sick"

"and that was?"

"4 no one has managed to beat that"

"you downed 4 pints?" Rachel asked

"yeah I can show you if you like"

"go on nikki!" Christine laughed

"go on then" tom said

a chant had begun and 4 people went to buy 4 pints. They were soon back

"Nikki this isn't a good idea, you've already had two" Rachel said

"oh come on ill get a taxi home, right whos timing me"

"I will" tom said "your time starts now"

Nikki grabbed her first pint knocking it back without an issue, she took a few breaths taking the next one knocking it back again without an issue, she took a little bit longer to gather herself as she went for the third pint she downed half, and waited a minute and then downed the other half.

"Your gonna make yourself ill nikki"

Nikki grabbed the fourth one "time?"

"4:38 minutes"

she started to drink the last one and she finished this one slower.

"all four pints in 5:58 minutes…impressive" Tom smiled

"bloody stupid I think" Rachel said

Nikki covered her mouth

"are you gonna be sick" Rachel asked

Nikki shook her head as she burped loudly "lets do it again"

"lets not…okay you've proved your point are you trying to pickle your liver?" Rachel asked

"its just carling"

the alcohol was starting to go to her head and she lay her head on tom's shoulder, tom in response laughed. It was getting late, Rachel had left a very drunk nikki with tom wanting to go home to bed, Christine had also gone home, really it was just tom and nikki left.

"your really squidgy" Nikki giggled

"am I" he smiled looking into her eyes

"yeah…" nikki looked back she leaned in and captured his lips

tom responded wrapping his arms around her

"come back to mine…" Nikki whispered

tom nodded he was also pretty much drunk too. They managed to get into a taxi and began kissing each other again.

"I want you badly" tom moaned to nikki

"me too…"


	8. Chapter 8 - Rated M

**THIS PART IS RATED T/M so if you are offended please DO NOT read :)**

**Reviews please! :D**

**Rosie x**

* * *

the taxi soon pulled up, tom paid and nikki lead him to the house. Eventually she put the key in the hole and turned in giggling still. She put the keys on the side coat and shoes off too. Whilst tom was tickling her they kept shushing each other.

Nikki lead him upstairs to her room closing the door quickly and pushing him against the door as she removed his shirt.

"have you got condoms?" Nikki asked tom seriously

"yes yes I have theres one in my wallet"

"good" Nikki said leaning back into him and kissing him removing her top, tom chasing his hands down her body. Nikki threw him onto her double bed removing her jeans and undoing his. Tom kicked them off and leaned around the back of her chest undoing her bra and flinging it out the way, he couldn't help but kiss her all over, making nikki moan out.

Nikki put her hand inside his boxers taking out his extremely lengthened member and started to massage it up and down, making tom groan in excitement. Tom moved a hand into her already wet knickers and stroked her surface. Both of them moaning out.

Tom pulled his boxers off and put the condom on as nikki got her knickers off and tom lay back on the bed as nikki climbed on top of him and tom guided himself inside her, Nikki held onto the bed board as she started rocking with tom, the pair of them moaning.

Little did either of them realize, the room next door, which was rachels, had a very awake Rachel reading a book, she could hear the moans crystal clear and she just sighed to herself. She was debating weather to walk in or just leave them…she decided to walk in.

Rachel opened the door putting the light on seeing them both still plainly at it not even realizing the light turned on.

"oh tom, im close"

Rachel coughed, Nikki turned round… "shit…mum" she said covering the pair of them up as they rocked slower into each other

"yeah…shit…mum…having fun?" Rachel asked nikki

"yeah I was until you ruined it"

"Rachel…I was just erm" tom said

"yeah I know what you were doing…"

"what do you want? Im 32 get out!"

"yeah and its 4:30am in the morning and its my house? Your making a lot of bloody noise, now im going back to bed, its too late for tom to go home, anymore noise, and I swear to god nikki" Rachel said "he needs to be gone by 10am understood"

"whatever"

"understood"

"yes whatever sod off"

Rachel slammed the door shut as she walked out wiping the image out her head.

"sorry about her"

"you didn't tell me you lived with my boss"

"is that an issue? Come on were nearly finished"

tom nodded as they started again "I think the moments gone"

Nikki sighed rolling off tom

"im sorry…I still think you really fit and your really pretty I do like you"

"and that's not the drink talking?" Nikki asked used to having one night stands

"no…you are very pretty" Tom leant in and kissed her and Nikki responded

"im sorry I have such a witch for a mother" Nikki smirked


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry i haven't been around! been doing uni work and celebrating my 21st yesterday! so hope you enjoy xxxxx**

The next morning came quickly and Rachel was downstairs cooking a fry up. Nikki woke up her hand going to her head. She looked next to her seeing tom and sort of smiled remembering the little conversation they had last night, that's all she remembered.

Nikkis head was banging, she smiled as she saw tom next door to her. Nikki looked at the clock 12:05…she smirked to herself remembering her little conversation about having tom gone by ten….oops.

Nikki leaned down and kissed tom on the lips, he started to respond as he woke up.

"morning gorgeous" tom smiled

"its afternoon…" nikki laughed "and mom wanted you gone by 10" nikki laughed

"I think we better get up" tom smiled

"yeah"

they both got up and get changed going downstairs to see Rachel sat in the kitchen.

"I thought I told you I wanted him gone" she said biting into an sausage

"well…he was in my room…and we just woke up…" she said doing some toast

"well then, tom ill see you Monday" Rachel said giving him the benefit of the doubt

"his not going anywhere okay mum his staying for lunch"

"really now and just remind me who's house this is?" Rachel asked sternly taking another bite

"well considering ive been out your life for 16 years im not really sure?" Nikki stated back

"that's not my problem you know full well you walked out on me?"

"and why did I do that, because you were an evil cow that's why" Nikki said harshly

"I beg your pardon?"

"yeah you heard, you hated me and you still do, you resent the fact that I went off and did my own thing, and you play this really hard mom story when actually you don't give a shit"

Tom was just stood there looking awkward

"Nikki of course I give a shit as you put it…your dad he was…"

"don't you dare mention my dad, you have no idea do you, dad left you because you were a witch, I can see where he was coming from, and for your information I was ringing dad 4 times a week…you told me you two stayed friends…my backside did you…you know im glad your not with dad…Mel, Dad and Philip, Jess and Michael my half brothers and sister, there an amazing family…it really shows how much you wanted this family split up doesn't it"

"well if there so amazing why don't you go and live with them!" Rachel screamed back

Tom knew Nikki had hit a nerve, he had never ever seen Rachel react like that

"if it wasn't for this job I wouldn't be back here with you and my sister"

"so you treat me with respect if you want to stay here"

"really were gonna play the respect game?" Nikki chocked "Tom why do you get a suitcase you can move in"

"oh I don't think so" Rachel said "what is it you have against me" she asked coming over to her tears in her eyes "you used to be such a lovely girl" Rachel said stroking her cheek

Nikki flinched her hand away, which didn't go unnoticed by tom or Rachel. Nikki looked at the pair of them.

"Just leave me alone…" she walked out, tom started following her "Both of you…" she said going upstairs to her room.

"what did I do?" Tom asked

"look heres her mobile number okay, text her in a bit" Rachel said to Tom "you didn't do anything…she hasn't changed her tantrums I can tell you"

"she flinched when you touched her cheek…why did she do that?"

"I don't know tom…I never smacked her nor did eddie…"

"she was a bit reluctant to let me touch her in some places last night" Tom said

"you go home, ill speak to her"


End file.
